Etcetera's Diary
by Terfluous
Summary: "It seemed as though he'd only met her yesterday, and now she was sleeping in a bed in Jenny's den. Tumblebrutus sat on a chair next to it holding Etcetera's hand as she breathed a softly fading rhythm" ...my fail attempt at a tear Jerker... -  -


It seemed as though he'd only met her yesterday, and now she was sleeping in a hospital bed in Jenny's den. Tumblebrutus sat on a chair next to it holding Etcetera's hand as she breathed a softly fading rhythm.

Tumblebrutus had found her on top of a junk pile while he was on one of his 'Expeditions'. She was pretending to fly a make-shift aeroplane she had made out of the objects lying around. Etcetera was so full of life – adopting him as her co-pilot with a hug that almost gave him bruises. They shared adventures together as kittens. Exploring the depths of the Junkyard with special explorer hats and a torch that still worked, they mapped the home yard, fought off imaginary monsters, defeated the 'Bath Tub of Doom', dug up treasures and played 'King of the Junk Pile'.

That was until they grew up, and grew fonder of each other. The adventures became dates at their favourite spot – the tippy top of the rubbish heap where they first met. Etcetera was so full of life –she beat him up there every time. They'd sometimes just sit there late at night and point out shapes in the stars. Etcetera dug up a green box and gave it to Tumblebrutus to keep safe. It contained all the special treasures they found on their hunts. The box was the same green colour as her eyes that he loved so much.

They became mates when the time was right, and found a den near the quieter parts of the home yard which they decorated with the treasure from their special green box. Etcetera still beat him to the top of their Junk Pile whenever they went stargazing. One time Tumblebrutus spotted the shape of a new born kitten, and she then pointed out the shapes of four more new born kittens. Tumblebrutus and Etcetera looked at each other with twinkling eyes. Etcetera was so full of life – she created a bedroom for their own future kitten in less than an hour.

For a long time Etcetera would cry herself to sleep in Tumblebrutus's arms when she found out that she couldn't conceive a kitten. All of her friends had at least two now and now she would never experience the joy of looking into the eyes of her own. Tumblebrutus always tried to cheer her up with another treasure hunt, but her smiles were false. They still had each other, and eventually Etcetera accepted it. The whole tribe smiled upon the pair when they appeared at the ball together. The perfect mates even after all those tears. Life was sweet in the Junk yard. Christmas came and went, time and time again. Etcetera was so full of life – she always laughed at the way Tumblebrutus would peel the cello-tape off his presents so carefully as not to rip the paper. Etcetera called him a 'Big Softie' for he had a big heart, even for the silliest of things.

One night Tumblebrutus decided to take her up to their Junk pile once more. The day before he found a pearl necklace even prettier than the one around Rumpleteazer's neck that she dreamed of (despite him telling her that she was more beautiful than all the world's shiniest pearls put together). They were quite a bit older now, and Etcetera was growing weaker. During their race to the top, she couldn't keep up and soon fell to her knees in exhaustion. Mid victory dance Tumblebrutus realized she wasn't joking and ran down to help her up, though it was no use. Etcetera looked desperately into his eyes and the abundance of life was gone.

So there he sat. Memories flashing before his eyes as he held her frail hand. Jenny had told Tumblebrutus the night before that Etcetera was dying of Cancer and it nearly killed him. She now had minutes to live. Stirring she opened her vibrant green eyes – vibrant at least in Tumblebrutus's mind. He took her other hand and leant into her shoulder fur, breathing in the last of her scent. Etcetera smiled softly and kissed his head. As Tumblebrutus looked up at her, a small tear traced his cheek. She quickly licked it off and nuzzled him.

"You are such a big softie" she giggled lightly, causing big smile to spread across his face. She looked down and noticed the pearl necklace fastened around her neck. Beaming at them and Tumblebrutus she was about to tell him off for giving them to her at such a time when he put a finger to her lips

"I wouldn't waste them on anyone else" he explained. Etcetera reached under the blanket and pulled out a smaller box the very same green and handed it to Tumblebrutus.

"This is for the times you feel lonely. Savour it" She waggled a finger at him like she always did when she was telling him what to do. Tumblebrutus leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips one last time. Her life was fading faster now and with heavy hearts they parted.

"I love you Tumblebrutus" She whispered barely audible. She closed her eyes and drew in her last breath.

"I love you too Etcetera" he whispered back and her body grew limp. A small smile upon her face.

Tumblebrutus put his arms around her and cried softly into her chest. She only used up just over half a normal Jellicle life. Jellylorum bustled into the room and switched off some of the machines and took them away but it didn't even register in his mind. It hurt so much. So much pain that he couldn't bear.

As Etcetera's body was being wheeled away for preparations, he took out the little green box. Inside was little book – presumably made by Etcetera herself. On the first page was a date and a small drawing that must have been done when she was young. Underneath the picture, there was a small space in which was written:

"Today I met a tom called Tumblebrutus.

He is the nicest tom I've ever met.

He is cute. I love him."

Tumblebrutus gasped with joy.

"Etcetera's Diary!"


End file.
